


Day 11: Hot Chocolate and Chill

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 12 Days of Spideypool Christmas [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: “So…you wanna….hot chocolate and chill?”Peter blew on his hot chocolate to cool it down without looking at Wade. “If you ask me that one more time, I will drop-kick you off this roof and drink your hot chocolate for you.”





	Day 11: Hot Chocolate and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from [writerblockbecomesunblocked](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/post/181007424546/christmas-dialogue-prompts-with-your-otp).

“So…you wanna….hot chocolate and chill?”

Peter blew on his hot chocolate to cool it down without looking at Wade. “If you ask me that one more time, I will drop-kick you off this roof and drink your hot chocolate for you.”

“I would consider it an honor,” Wade told him with a hand pressed to his chest. Peter shook his head at him and tried to hide his smile.

“If you really wanted to hot chocolate and chill, you shouldn’t have given me your Netflix password.”

Wade didn’t say anything for a long while, but when Peter looked over at him again, he was typing on his phone. “Got a hot date?” he asked, mildly offended that Wade was talking to someone else on their post-patrol hot chocolate.

“Changing my Netflix password. You’ll have to come over to my place now.”

Peter kicked his leg in retaliation. A chunk of ice hanging from the overhang they were sitting on fell thirty stories to the ground. “We live together, you idiot.”

“We do?” Wade grinned at him with that smile he had when Peter told him something good he’d lost after his latest head wound.

“Yeah, we do.”

“So, in theory, you want to hot chocolate and chill with me… all the time?”

Peter stole his cup and shoved him off the edge of the roof. He cackled all the way down.

Peter was just starting on Wade's hot chocolate when Wade came clanging back up the edge of the roof and sat down next to him again, huffing. "Didn't think you'd do it."

"You were warned," Peter said with a shrug. 

"Marry me."

Peter held up his left hand where his wedding ring dented the fabric of his glove. "Already did."

Wade exclaimed like a little girl and knocked him over with kisses. The hot chocolate spilled everywhere, but by then Peter didn't care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), or Pillowfort at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/cfZEbNv)!


End file.
